


【李知勋x你】太阳雨

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “喜欢这种事是等不及的。石头缝里开出的花，悬崖上结的果，是甜蜜又漂亮的东西，哪里肯虚掷光阴？”   ——倾倾





	【李知勋x你】太阳雨

**Author's Note:**

> “喜欢这种事是等不及的。石头缝里开出的花，悬崖上结的果，是甜蜜又漂亮的东西，哪里肯虚掷光阴？” ——倾倾

01

“他怎么又喝醉了啊…”同事们看着再次在普普通通的饭局上硬是灌醉了自己的李知勋叹气，也不知道他最近是怎么了总爱没分寸地喝酒，“喂，你们谁赶紧把他扛回去，不然他再喝得送医院去了。”

“没…我没事，不就是吃力不讨好吗…呕。”李知勋手快得不行，谁都拦不住他，手一伸一晃就又拿了新的一瓶酒，在桌子边上一敲行云流水地就把盖子磕开了，“…他真的以为审单子很容易了？该死的东南亚那边的扫描单子看得我眼都瞎了…呕…”

李知勋絮絮叨叨地说着最近以来的职场有多糟糕，什么审核完十几套单子要死要活的状态下又新增加了标准说量不够，大晚上的九点多又要回去单位把差额补足，结果上头还狡辩着没给发加班费。

“我是不是…辞职比较好啊。”李知勋把一口气灌了大半瓶的青色烧酒瓶子磕在桌子上，声音太大还以为是把瓶底给磕碎了，把同事们伸过来要扶他回家的手都一把挥走死活都不让他们送回家，抄起包就摇摇晃晃地往外走。

深秋的夜晚是很寒冷的，还没到二十度的气温染在夜风里吹过，李知勋站在饭店门口等着网约车的时候被冷飕飕的晚风吹得酒醒了小半，半眯着眼睛晃晃脑袋仿佛听见了自己的脑子里都充满了酒气。

叹了口气把小臂穿过公文包的带子，把双手揣进西装外套的口袋里，手掌是冒着汗的冰凉，而胃里却是被酒精支配的炙热。眼神左摇右摆地在公路上寻找着刚才约的车的车牌，一晃神却在路边的石墩上停住了视线。

——一只狐狸。

棕红色的狐狸乖巧地蹲在那块灰色的石墩上，微微仰着头看向繁华的都市，是因为酒精还是真实的感受得到，李知勋觉得自己从那只小狐狸亮晶晶的眸子里看出了好奇与懵懂。

“你…从哪个森林里跑出来的呀？”李知勋瞬间忘记了自己要回家的这件事，猛地蹲下来平视着那只小动物，憨笑着用平时最嫌弃的可爱语气朝它说着话，“醉了醉了，怎么跟狐狸说话啊…”

我扭过头看向那位正在憨笑着、像是在哄孩子一样朝我说话的青年，其实也没有他要害我之类的受害妄想症患者的想法。还有一周就要满十八岁了，好不容易申请让家人放我从森林出去城市走走，刚走到繁华的商业街就遇上了奇怪的人朝我说话。

“小狐狸你的毛脏了，”李知勋自顾自说着话甚至开始了莫名其妙的自我介绍，还一边伸出手给我擦了擦胸前白色的乱毛，估计是刚才到处跑给弄脏了，“好精致啊…怎么还打了耳洞呢，我也想打…”

我耳朵上的耳洞里挂着的是妈妈送我的耳环，是我十六岁时的生日礼物，简单的银质小圈上还串着一颗小小的珠子，在霓虹灯下反射出五色的光芒。

“要不就跟我回家好不好啊…呕…抱歉抱歉喝醉了…”李知勋打酒嗝的时候还知道把头别开捂着嘴，我看着他哼唧了两声——表达我觉得跟他回家也没关系，毕竟我可不想睡在街头。

“走吧…。”他站起来朝我伸出手让我顺着爬到他的肩膀上，刚趴稳了又被他抱进怀里，还顺手给我把耳朵尖儿上的棕红色乱毛给撸顺了，招手示意网约车靠边停下接我们的时候又一个踉跄差点摔了，这人居然还条件反射地护住了刚见面十五分钟的我的脑袋。

02

“哎哟…。”李知勋对了半天才对准钥匙孔，钥匙磕在孔边儿上磨了几个来回才给捅进去，怕不是连锯齿都给磨钝了，晃晃脑袋眨眨眼睛蹲下来看了看清楚才开了门，“到家了，进去吧。”

我从他的怀里跳出来落在地面上，他在我身后把灯打开我才没有一不小心踩在地上散落的可乐罐子上，连忙跳到一旁干净的地毯上蹲着看着李知勋把包丢在桌子上，叹了口气衣服也没换就这样四仰八叉地躺在床上，“妈的，明天怎么才是周三…”

我从地毯上跃上桌子，把松软的尾巴圈在身前放好，静静地看着李知勋蹬了几下腿从床上支撑着做起来，身上的酒味还是一点都没有减轻，可至少精神看起来好了些，“小狐狸…我这就给你找点吃的，我记得…冰箱里还有些鸡肉。”

你还是照顾好自己喝点蜂蜜水啥的解解酒然后好好睡一觉吧，我这样想着却还是跟着他到了厨房，李知勋踉踉跄跄地扶在冰箱门上，手指抠在门边半天才慢慢打开拿出个鸡肉罐头，即使是醉酒状态也还是确认过保质期才开了递到我面前，“…嘶。”

他把手划破了。好吧，我看着李知勋扯了张纸巾随便擦了擦，也不贴个创可贴也不去用水冲洗下，反而伸出手把罐头往我面前推了推示意我快些吃东西。

我没有吃，一方面是因为临行前妈妈叮嘱过不要随便吃陌生人给的东西，一方面是因为心里莫名其妙升起的愧疚感，如果他没有把我带回家没有开罐头，那就不会划伤了。

“嗷呜。”我朝他轻轻叫了一声试图表达歉意，他居然也像是听懂了似的伸手摸了摸我头顶的毛发，温热的大手像是在告诉我没关系，“你是在担心我吗，谢谢你…明天，明天一定不会喝醉了。”

也不知道他是在对谁做出承诺。

03

李知勋去上班了，我独自在家。

“好脏啊…”我从他的地毯上醒来的时候是早上九点半，阳光从窗户里透进来洒满了室内的每个角落，我这才看清楚这个一室一厅的空间内有多少垃圾。

随处可见的可乐易拉罐，有的被捏扁了落在离垃圾桶一厘米远的地方，有好几个堆起来成为一个小小的塔。废纸篓里的东西乱七八糟的不知道多久没扔，拉开的衣柜里只有几套简单的西服和几双常规色的皮鞋。

也许这个小房子的主人实在是太忙了吧，我这样想着又在地毯上打了个滚才直起身，肚子咕噜噜地叫起来，我这才反映过来昨天晚上最后眼皮打架也没有吃掉罐头就睡觉去了。

凭着记忆走到厨房跳上料理台准备看看有没有吃的，却看到隔壁餐桌上有个小小的碟子，还细心地罩着一个纱网，拿开之后是热好的鸡肉罐头，我有点被感动了。

在他家睡了一晚上，又吃了他的食物，狐狸得到了恩惠是需要报恩的，即使是微不足道的事情也要尽力去报答对方，这是无法逃脱的命运。

我把最后一口鸡肉咽下，环顾四周决定帮他稍微收拾下房间。

把李知勋赶着早起没能收拾的床铺整理好，散落的饮料罐子和零食包装袋丢进垃圾桶垫着的塑料袋里，打开的抽屉和柜子都关上。拖地扫地这些大的工作我就没法做了，但把物品都归回原处后房间看起来至少干净了不少。

“别再弄乱了…”我看着明显整洁了的小空间叹了口气，又重新窝在毛茸茸的地毯上准备睡个午觉，眯起眼睛让午后的阳光暖洋洋地洒在我的身上，棕红色的毛发泛起漂亮温暖的光。

04

“看我给你买了什么？”李知勋比我想的要早一些回到家，昨天晚上的酒气也消失不见了，甚至还把头发梳了起来，看起来精神了很多，“你在睡觉吗，对不起…哇。”他的感叹声是摸索着打开房间的灯时发出来的。

“是你打扫的吗？”他的声音听起来又高兴又惊讶，我得到了想要看到的反应，朝他点点头，其实并没有邀功的意思，“我跟你说，今天领导说给我加工资来着，你知道吗我进这家公司以来第一次加薪耶…真的太高兴了，都是托你的福呀。所以…我给你买了这个。”

李知勋的声音听起来欢快又兴奋，我听着心情也不由自主地好了起来，看着他从塑料袋里掏出一个软软的圆圆的物件——是一个宠物猫用的小窝，“不知道你喜欢什么颜色，就给你挑了紫色的了。”

“不过宠物店的人说很多小动物即使买了这些也会喜欢粘着主人，我也不知道就还是买了。不过你要是想跟我一起睡觉也可以，你爱睡在哪里都可以。”

李知勋絮絮叨叨地说着话，把我抱起来放在软垫上一脸期待地看着我，伸手想要摸摸我的大尾巴又有些不好意思地把手缩回来，“舒服吗？”

我眨眨眼睛把手放在他的手背上，尾巴也轻轻扫着他的小臂，其实我真的很喜欢skinship，我想告诉他我很喜欢这个小窝也很喜欢他。

05

——视讯通话的音乐铃声响了起来，我愣了愣，李知勋从口袋里掏出手机接通了电话，一屁股坐在地上，背靠在床边的木框上，“嗯，妈妈。”

“最近工作怎么样了？”那头的女人一开头就是问工作，李知勋显然不是特别想聊这个话题，随便说了句“还不错，加了工资呢”就给敷衍了过去，我看着他皮笑肉不笑的侧脸撇了撇嘴。

“还有你到底想什么时候结婚啊儿子…？”第二个问题也是一个完全不想面对的问题，李知勋把腿伸长叹了口气有些不耐烦，“妈，我不都说了我都没喜欢的人，啥时候结婚我也不知道啊…。”

“你要是下个月回家的是不带上个女朋友，我就直接给你安排个相亲了。”电话那边的人不依不饶，一点商量的余地都没有就直接定下了计划。

李知勋草草地把这个单纯给自己增加压力的电话结束，闭着眼睛把头往后仰，扯掉有些紧的领带解开几颗纽扣，“又要我工作又要我结婚…谁能两全其美啊。”

我慢慢走到他身边用爪子搭在他的侧腰按了按，歪着头又凑上前蹭了蹭他，大尾巴轻轻扫在他的小臂上。李知勋直起身子把我搂进怀里，也没有再自言自语，只是慢慢地抚摸着我后脖子的毛，我只希望能安慰他。

——还有两天十八岁。

06

天气骤降，李知勋连忙把薄薄的冷气被换成了厚实的羽绒被，其实我对温度并不是那么敏感，可他还是执意把我一起抱上了床一起睡觉，小窝就放在他的床边，我却变得很少待在里面了。

他有次自言自语地说要不是最近都能抱着我的大尾巴睡觉，可能得失眠到凌晨三点，说着话的时候还习惯性地给我把尾巴上的乱毛顺好，我头一次发现我居然这么喜欢与人类接触。

李知勋总是担心些有的没的，例如狐狸不盖被子会不会感冒之类的，例如我会不会某天就不在他身边了，毕竟这一切都象是一场梦。

我本以为我可以不离开他的，直到我生日的那天。

桌面上的电子闹钟上显示着今天的日期，我这才猛地反应过来我的生日到了，也约定过妈妈一定要回去一趟，可是我第一时间想到的却是他今晚回家看不到我怎么办。

在李知勋的抽屉里翻找了半天，找到一张纸片和一小瓶墨水，费劲地拧开瓶盖让墨水沾满爪子，按在纸片上留下自己的痕迹，肉垫的形状清楚地印在上面，粗糙的边缘晕开来让整个图案看起来有些变形。

我不知道是否还能回来找他。

07

周日的早晨是阳光明媚的，李知勋从被窝里钻出来，比起前两天加重了些的黑眼圈让他看起来很疲惫，少说也失眠到凌晨四点的程度。

“…真不应该习惯的。”他喃喃地说道，随便套上搭在椅背上的针织外套，拿起水杯的时候看着窗外萧条的粗树枝又开始发呆，脑子里全是那只在过往一周内都围在自己身边的棕红色狐狸。

她总是能在自己最疲惫的时候慢慢靠过来，有些胆怯又温柔地钻进自己怀里，胸前的那小撮白毛总是骄傲地围在她的颈间，歪头的时候还能看见银质的耳环摇摇晃晃的反射着微弱的光。

“嗯…？”淅淅沥沥的雨声从窗外传来，李知勋这才回过神，明明太阳还挂在半空中，往窗户下面看，路上的行人匆匆忙忙地跑进建筑物内避雨，有的拿出备用的雨伞依旧赶着路，“天气预报没说今天要下雨啊…算了，反正今天也不出门。”

——叮咚。

会是谁？很少来客人的房间本来就不打算装门铃，当时要不是爸妈偶尔会来可能为了省钱都不买了，李知勋一边想着早知道装个猫眼防一下陌生人，一边慢慢踱步走到门边，握在门把上的手犹豫了下还是拧开了。

映入眼帘的少女拥有一头深棕红色的卷长发，一直垂到后背的一半，卡其的摇粒绒外套里是简单的T恤和牛仔裤，蹬着一双厚底马丁靴的脚站得规规矩矩。

在问出“你是谁”之前，脑子更快速反应过来，一把把人拥入怀中。

——

半夜口渴醒来，李知勋在床上挣扎了半天才决定起来喝口水，发呆看着月光从窗纱的缝隙透进来落在小窝里的狐狸身上，恰巧落在耳饰的银色珠子上。

轻手轻脚走到厨房倒了杯水灌了两口，看看钟已经是凌晨三点，正好是‘捡到’这只小狐狸的第四天，走回卧室的时候一晃神竟看到了与平时不一样的东西。

少女光滑的皮肤在皎白的月光下镶上一圈淡银色的柔光，卷发散落在地上铺开，发间露出左耳垂挂着的银珠耳环。整个身子蜷缩成一团，流畅的背部线条让李知勋不自主地咽了咽口水，比起震惊更多的是好奇。

“阿嚏。”李知勋愣在原地的动作被这一声喷嚏声暂停，他立刻反应过来从衣柜里扯出一件白色的羽绒服轻手轻脚盖在我身上，这才回去自己的小床上试图入睡，“我…捡到的是狐妖吗？”

08

我被李知勋突如其来的动作吓了一跳，被他紧紧箍在怀里不能动弹，我只好顺着他的意思被他抱着将近十分钟，忽然想到什么从口袋里掏出一个小东西系在他的脖子上。

“这是什么。”李知勋这才放开我，摸着脖子上新增加的一条细细的项链，把坠子捏住有些好奇地把玩着，“这…不是你的耳环吗？”

“对，这也是我来的目的。”我看着他的眼睛，伸手撩起自己垂在肩膀上的头发，露出左耳上同样款式的耳环，“李知勋，娶我。”

“…”李知勋显然是呆住了，捏着手上的吊坠没说话，只是慢慢咬住嘴唇低下头没看我，突如其来的冲击让他整个人立刻当机，我也没办法猜透他在想什么。

“我很喜欢你，我也知道…让你也喜欢我很困难。”自顾自地开口试图缓解尴尬，手指捏着衣角揉搓着，“太阳雨就是有狐狸要出嫁的意思，或许上天也同意我们在一起，是吧…？”

我自己说完又觉得有哪里不太妥当，总觉得这样说有点像我在道德绑架他一定要跟我成婚，可我这直性子又不太会把话在脑子兜三圈再说出口，索性就这样都告诉他更好。

“我不是这个意思…”李知勋抬起头来看我，重新把我的手握在手里，也没有伸手取下那条链子，“我在想，如果你是因为听到我和我妈说的话，那…这条项链我不能收。”

“我不能委屈你。”

“那你告诉我，怎么刚才一下就认出我来了？”我看着李知勋的眼睛，种种蛛丝马迹都在告诉我他喜欢我，他非常珍惜我。

“因为我之前半夜见到过…对不起。”李知勋叹了口气往后退了一步像是要彻底跟我划清界限，我顺势往前一大步凑到他跟前，仰起头轻轻咬在他的下巴上，尖牙磕在他的皮肤上却没有留下印子。

“你怎么直到我不是故意给你看的？”我看着他逐渐变得惊愕的表情，心里一直坚信的想法得到了认证，得意地翘起嘴角把更多的证据娓娓道来。

“看到了结果第二天立马把我抱到床上跟自己一起睡觉，比起好奇我的事情更多的是害怕我感冒。”

“还有，第一天遇到我，醉着酒划伤了手都要给我开罐头，赶着上班都还记得给我热了食物摆在桌上。”

“在我睡着了之后偷偷上网查怎么养好小动物，本来就忙还记得一周给我洗两次澡，狐狸毛粘在你的西装上也没生气。”

“你就是喜欢我，你就是喜欢我…”

说到最后我把自己都给说得掉眼泪了，倒也不是有多伤心而是我一激动起来就爱掉金豆豆，眼眶飞红一片，金棕色的瞳孔看起来更加通透了。

“别哭了别哭了…乖。”李知勋的语气就像是第一次见到我那个时候，轻柔得像是一片羽毛，把我搂在怀里扯过一张纸巾替我把脸上的眼泪鼻涕都给擦干净，“这让别人看了还以为我欺负你了。”

“那你回答我。”我在他怀里仰起头，装作很凶的样子看着他，“不许说嗯，也不许说好吧之类的话敷衍我。”

“我真的不知道说些什么，”我听完上半句已经开始生气了，可下半句又让我跌进他的温柔乡里，“我爱你，您看可以吗…唔”

-Special services-

“宝贝，所以你的尾巴和耳朵怎么藏起来的？”李知勋的好奇心又上来了，从后边搂住我用手指卷着我的长发玩，下巴习惯性搁在我的颈窝蹭着。

其实李知勋只是想逗我把耳朵和尾巴都露出来给他摸，平时这样实在是太占位置也太不方便了，可他着实是喜欢得不行。

“…你又不是不知道。”我往他的怀抱深处缩了缩，把身子完全窝进他和棉被之间温暖的小空间里，无奈地把毛茸茸的狐狸耳朵和尾巴现形，被窝瞬间被填得满满的，两人的身上仿佛盖了两层厚被。

“还有还有，狐狸真的有九条命吗？”好奇心第二弹又爆发了，他顺着毛发的走向摸着我的大尾巴，另一只手抚上我的耳垂捏住那颗银色的珠子，“要是我比你先走了，那可怎么办啊…我听说狐狸喜欢上就会认定一辈子了。”

“我是狐狸不是狐仙。”我打断了他突如其来的伤感话题，有些费力地翻了个身坐在李知勋的胯上跟他面对面，凑上去在他的鼻尖上印下一个吻，“听说有位哲学家计算过，所有的事物在129600年后都会重演一遍。”

“所以，下辈子遇到我的话，换你先喜欢上我好不好？”


End file.
